Life As A Blood Doll
by MrQuinlansBloodDoll
Summary: Mr. Quinlan took me in after my family was killed by the vampires and I ended up being his personal blood doll. It's awesome, I regret nothing.


**Note:** So most of these one shots are going to be my personal fantasies. I wanted to write Quinlan/Me but the way I wrote it I guess can go along with the Quinlan/Reader or Quinlan/You fanfics. Review if ya like! But please be gentle! x.x

* * *

><p>The whole 'blood doll' thing kind of made me nervous at first. But I knew I had to do something for him in return... I mean, he saved me. Not to mention I had no family or friends left and I longed for some sort of revenge.<p>

He understood completely and took me in, trained me but not before he examined me to make sure I was not corrupted.

Mr. Quinlan seemed to love the smell of my blood, not sure why. We would spar and if blood was drawn from me, nose or mouth along with even a small scratch, he would instantly stop the session and leave. I was never sure as to how I should take it, as an insult or a compliment?

I always feel like I need to help people in anyway I possibly can so when I saw Quinlan, paler than usual and sitting alone in the underground base I was by his side instantly. He seemed to be in a trance and I was worried he was sick, could vampires have seizures? Coming from a family of EMTs and medics, my automatic reaction upon seeing him this way was to check him for any kind of injuries or sicknesses. I was unable to check his pulse and he was already naturally so hot, it would've been hard to tell if he had some sort of fever... If vampires could even have those. I put a hand up to his head as if to check, anyway.

At first he didn't respond but I had seen this look before, on myself as strange as it sounds. In high school, the blood drive came by every year. As soon as I was seventeen I signed up to do it. Never having donated blood before, like an idiot I didn't eat before hand. I never got enough sleep in school and it effected my ability to have common sense at times.

They took my blood and, once it was over and done with, I stood up. But I wasn't standing for long. I remembered taking out a mirror at one point, can't even remember why. My face was paler than normal, eyes dark, I looked horrible.

That is how Quinlan looked now.

When his eyes looked up into mine he didn't seem to actually be looking at me, but through me instead. Looking at him once he shifted his head, he looked way worse than I had thought. I knelled down in front of him and took his face in my hands.

That was when he took me into his arms, lips against my neck.

I gasped but began to calm down somewhat when he started with the purring. That damn purring of his, it was just so sexy to me! So, I'm weird and odd things turn me on, possibly being in danger of dying by a sexy yet scary vampire just happened to be one of those things. Don't judge me.

Slowly, I felt something sharp against my neck. I knew exactly what was getting ready to happen yet I couldn't bring myself to care. I reached one hand up and placed it on the back of his head. I pulled him closer and his arms held me tighter against him.

He was warm. Considering I was always freezing, he felt amazing.

For a quick moment, there was pain equivalent to that of a needle being stuck into an artery when one was tensed up and unprepared for it. But it slowly faded. There would definitely be a bruise there later. I couldn't see what was happening but I could feel it. The blood being drained out of my body was slightly scary at first but quickly turned into a pleasurable feeling. I couldn't stop the whimpering moans that escaped my lips as I held him tighter.

I started feeling light headed and weak and couldn't seem to keep my arms around him. If this was it and I was to die this way, I'd die a very happy woman.

"Quin..." I managed to whisper almost to quietly but he heard it.

All of a sudden, the draining of my blood stopped and I felt the stinger withdrawing from my neck, quickly.

"F-forgive me-!" He said with panic in his voice, "I... I'm not sure what came over me..."

"Quinlan..."

"I should have warned you to stay away."

"Quinlan..."

"I shouldn't have went so long without..."

"Quinlan!" He looked at me, "Its okay."

His fingers ran through my hair after he clutched me closer against him. I didn't even realize I was shaking rather violently.

"If you ever need blood, don't be afraid to come to me. You have my permission."

"I almost killed you just now."

"Does it look like I care?" I smiled and snuggled into his warmth, "You can drink from me, I can be your food source... As long as you cuddle me afterward."

Can you blame me for throwing that part in the deal? I'm always cold, losing blood can make you colder and he was sooo hot... No pun intended.

He was beating himself up over his actions, I could tell. I needed to get his mind off of it because it was making me feel bad for him. So, I reached up and pulled him down so my lips could touch his. He seemed to tense up at first and I silently scolded myself for being such an idiot but he relaxed and started kissing me back. The faint taste of blood surprised me for some reason.

I'm pretty sure more would've happened if I hadn't been so weak from lack of blood. He sat down and pulled me against him, holding me in his arms against his warm chest and I let myself fall asleep. Before I was out completely, I felt him press a quick kiss to my forehead.


End file.
